This invention relates to a detector to search for control data.
Communication between two or more stations may be based on communication protocols. Data that are exchanged between the stations may comprise user data (payload data) and control data. The user data comprise information which a user wants to transport. The control data comprise information which controls the communication of the user data. If user data and control data are interleaved, an end station or an intermediate station may need to be able to detect the control data in the received data and perform possible actions based on the information contained in the control data.